Big Sister, Little Brother Commentary
by OMGitsEMILY
Summary: The commentary dialogue shared between me and my 9 year old little brother, John, whilst watching the movie Treasure Planet. He's a clever little kid, and his comments were definitely worth sharing.


**This is the conversation me and my 9 year old little brother, John, had while watching "Treasure Planet".  
I thought it was adorable, so I decided to post it.**

**Maybe it's just a big sister thing and you won't think it's funny at all, but hey, it's worth a shot.**

**J = John  
E = Emily (Me)  
_Italics_ = Line from the movie.  
*stuff in stars* = thoughts/things you should know  
(stuff in parentheses) = scene explanation**

**ROLL FILM!**

* * *

(Scene: Jim being awesome. Err, okay, that's kind of vague – he's pretty much always being awesome. Specifically: Jim flying around on his solar surfer at the beginning of the movie.)

J: *looks at solar surfer* I want that.

E: *looks at Jim* Yeah, me too.

J: I'm a lot like Jim.

E: Yeah, except you're not a delinquent.

J: I would be if I had a solar surfer.

* * *

(Scene: Jim is meeting Silver in the galley for the first time. At this point, my brother has decided that we need to "be" characters in the movie, as in we need to pretend to be a character in the movie.)

J: Who do you want to be?

E: Jim.

J: Aw, I want to be Jim!

E: *is such a nice big sister* Fine.

J: *is such a nice little brother* We'll take turns being Jim.

E: Okay, then I'll be Captain Amelia… or Silver… or Morph! I want to be Morph!

J: Okay.

E: When do I get to be Jim?

J: The next scene.

E: … the part where he gets beat up and has to mop? *rolls eyes* Yeah, thanks John.

* * *

(Scene: Right after the pod of Orcus Galactacus flies by; Silver trying to win over the captain.)

_Captain Amelia: You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver!_

_Morph: Spaceport floozies! Spaceport floozies!_

J: What's a floozy?

E: 0_o Um... it's... um... it's a girl...

J: So you're a floozy?

E: What?! No! It's not every girl.

J: You just said it was a girl! You're a girl, so you're a floozy!

E: I am not a floozy!

J: Then what is it?

E: It's... Let's just watch Jim pick a fight with Scroop, okay?

* * *

(Scene: Jim appears to be more of an angst ridden teen than we thought because apparently he has a death wish. Hence his back-talking to Scroop.)

J: No, never mind. This is still me.

E: Ha! Now you get beat up!

J: I don't get beat up!

E: Well, you almost do. And since I'm Silver, I save you. You're welcome.

J: No, you're not Silver.

E: Oh yeah. Well I'm Morph, so I get to annoy you!

J: You don't annoy, you **entertain**.

E: *has taught her brother well in the art of being obnoxious* Fine. I'll **entertain**.

J: Oh, and right after I get beat up, it's your turn to be Jim.

E: Haha! Oh! And that also means I get the song scene!

J: *cannot believe he just traded one of the best parts in the movie for a scene to get beat up* :O GOH!

* * *

(Scene: "I'm Still Here".)

J: *sees the abundance of space scallops on the boat* 0_o Gollee…

E: Yeah, I have to all that… so that kind of sucks.

J: HAHA! And you've got to mop! You're like Cinderella!

E: I'm **not** like Cinderella, I'm like awesome! Cinderella does not have a solar surfer!

J: Yeah, well I get the scene where he has the solar surfer.

E: *should not be this disappointed, but is* Fine…

J: You couldn't drive it anyway. You'd wreck. You'd hit like a tall tower or a house or something.

E: Thanks…

* * *

(Scene: SUPERNOVA!)

_Jim: Lifelines secure, Captain!_

E: Yeah, all except one… well, except not. It is, but Scroop's a "jerk". I mean he's "cool".

***PAUSE: Okay FYI: Apparently, in today's elementary school slang, "Jerk" stands for "Junior Educated Rich Kid" and "Cool" stands for "Constipated, Overweight, Out of style Loser"…. Just go with it.***

J: Yeah. Besides, he wouldn't be a jerk anyway, he'd be a 'jers'. A junior educated rich spider.

* * *

(Scene: Jim waking up to Morph's annoying antics.)

_Morph: *is a shoe* *kicks Jim in the butt*_

E: Haha! I got to kick you!

J: *actually kicks me* *mocks me* Haha, I got to kick you!

E: *once again - has taught her brother well in the art of obnoxiousness*

* * *

(Scene: Jim overhearing Silver basically taking back everything he said to Jim… sad day.)

E: Crap! I got this scene too!

J: You're so lucky!

E: Lucky?! I have to stab Silver, run from pirates, hand out with B.E.N. … and crash a boat!

J: Yeah!

E: *had obviously forgotten that John is a boy, and therefore thinks that is the most exciting thing in the world*

* * *

(Scene: Silver being piratey and telling the crew to do piratey things.)

J: If you had to be a freaky guy, who would you be?

***FYI: He's referring to the aliens… just in case you didn't understand***

E: Onus.

J: Who's he?

E: The one that was just like, "Me pleasure, Capteen!"

J: Oh…

E: Who would you be?

J: That four-arm guy.

E: Cool… you get a gun.

J: *knows how to pick 'em* Yep.

* * *

(Scene: B.E.N. 'nuff said.)

_B.E.N.: I've lost my mind!_

J: Literally!

E: *is not sure he understands what the word 'literally' means, but he's a good guesser if he doesn't*

* * *

(Scene: Jim telling off Silver for being "cool".)

_Silver: So help me, I'll u-_

_**Movie: *decides to hang up***_

_Silver: *is paused in an awkward funny face*_

E & J: *imitate funny face at exactly the same time*

E: *can recite the whole movie forwards and backwards* …use the ships cannons to blast you all to kingdom come… anytime… here we go… right…

E & J: Now.

**_Movie: *plays again, because me and my brother are obviously magic*_**

J: WHOA! We got it right!

* * *

(Scene: Scroop having an ironic death.)

E: See – I kill the spider. So… haha.

J: *could not care less* You know what Disney should make? A map like that, but it's like a Rubik's Cube and you have to open it.

E: *is seriously surprised by her brothers geniusness* That would be… seriously awesome! *plans to contact the Disney franchise and get them on that idea a.s.a.p.*

* * *

(Scene: Jim being awesome - er, saving the day by pwning on his solar surfer!)

J: THIS IS ME!

E: *doesn't understand how John got to "be" Jim in all the good parts… is pretty sure she got tricked somewhere along the way*

J: Look how clever I am! Look how good my reflexes are!

E: Yeah, yeah…

_Amelia: Now, to the right! The right!_

_Doppler: I know! I know! Would you just let me drive?!_

J: They sound like mom and dad.

* * *

(Scene: Jim and Silver bonding, and thus making my heart melt.)

J: Okay, I'm out.

E: You don't want to see the end?

J: Well, it's pretty much over. It's just the –

E: The sentimental part?

J: Yeah.

E: Well, there's the part at the end where he shows up in his fancy little suit thing.

J: …Alright, I'll stay. *manages to stay until Jim hugs his mom at the spaceport* Okay bye.

E: You don't want to see him in his fancy suit?

J: *is obviously both a boy, and a child, and therefore does not realize how adorable Jim looks, or how touching this part of the movie is* Nope.

E: Okay. *continues watching*

J: *comes back about thirty seconds later to see the part with Jim in the fancy suit* This is your part.

E: *is very excited* Oh. So I get to show up in the fancy suit?!

J: *is a smart-aleck and could not care less* Yeah I don't care.

E: *watches until the credits come on*

J: *rolls eyes at his sisters fangirly-ness* Okay, you saw yourself in the fancy suit. Come on. I'm hungry

* * *

**So maybe it was just one of those "Look how adorable my little brother is!" things, or one of those "You had to be there" things, or maybe it actually is funny.**

**-Emily**


End file.
